


Morning Glory

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All the Smut, Barebacking, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, dom!Lads, powerbottom!Lads, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads give Ryan a birthday wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I last wrote some Mayvinwood, and I hadn't yet written any smut of it, so I decided to fix that.

Ryan woke to a hot, wet something - no, wait, several hot, wet somethings - lapping at his cock, which was already standing at full attention. He blinked, tipping his head forward and catching sight of the Lads clustered around his cock, worshipping it with their mouths. Gavin sat between his legs, gently suckling at his balls, while Ray and Michael sat either side of his hips - Ray was dragging tongue and lips up its sides, while Michael's tongue swirled around the head. The redhead noticed Ryan's wakefulness and pulled off with a grin.

 

"Happy birthday, Rye-Bread."

 

The older man smiled right back, although it dimmed slightly when he tried to sit up only to find he couldn't, his hands and feet tied to the bed. He raised an eyebrow in Michael's direction, and the younger man grinned again. "Yeah, that's part of your present." Michael leaned back down to where Gavin and Ray were still lavishing attention to Ryan's cock, lips a hair's breadth from making contact with the head. Ryan made an inarticulate noise and attempted to buck his hips upwards to close the distance, but the weight of the three younger men on his legs kept him flush against the mattress. Michael's tongue darted out to swipe across the slit, tasting the faint bitterness of precome starting to collect there, and grinned all the wider as Ryan made another strangled sound, head falling back against his pillow. "Gonna be some of the best sex of your life, Ryan," he whispered, making the older man twitch as the words brushed over the spit-slicked skin of his cock.

 

"Looking forward to it," was Ryan's somewhat raspy reply, voice rough with sleep and arousal. All three of them having sex with him in one go was something of a treat; usually, they'd go off in twos or a three, whatever and with whoever they felt like, which was why they had two bedrooms in common use - for times when one or two of them wanted to sleep whilst the others fucked each other into oblivion. It was rare for all four of them to go at it all at once, too many limbs and mouths and other appendages to keep track of, but _this_ \- there would be no complaints from Ryan if _this_ became a more common occurrence.

 

He groaned again, spine arching away from the bed inasmuch as it could, when the Lads simultaneously increased their pace. Ray slurped at the side of Ryan's cock like a popsicle on a hot summer's day, Michael traced his tongue around every inch of the head before dipping into the slit, and Gavin scooted a little closer to give himself better access, nose rubbing against the small hollow that formed at the connection between the balls and shaft. They let Ryan writhe under their ministrations for a few minutes, half-formed words of praise falling from his lips at intermittent intervals, before they all pulled off at the same time, almost like they'd rehearsed it. A small part of Ryan's brain that wasn't awash with endorphins wondered if they had.

 

"Hey, Gav, grab the thing?" Michael asked as he and Ray kept Ryan's hips pinned against the mattress.

 

Gavin hopped off the bed, his own erection hanging heavily. Ryan watched him with hungry eyes, a small whine building in the back of his throat. The Brit disappeared for a moment, then reappeared just as quickly, brandishing a small, round, mostly flat object covered in wrapping paper. "Happy birthday, Ryan," he sang, waving the present around with glee. "Here, I'll open it for you, seeing as you're a little tied up." He beamed sunnily as Ryan groaned weakly at the pun, then tore off the wrapping paper, brandishing the gift so close to Ryan's face he almost had to go cross-eyed to see it.

 

"Oh, goddammit," he whimpered once he realised what it was.

 

The Brit's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Surprise!"

 

It was a cock ring, powder blue with the words 'birthday boy' stamped around the outside.

 

Ray's hand trailed almost absently along Ryan's inner thigh, earning him a few muffled sounds and some more desperate writhing. "I mean, y'know, you've got great stamina and all, but you won't outlast all three of us, one after the other." He gave Ryan a languid stroke and the older man moaned, making Ray grin. "'Specially when you're already like this."

 

Ryan made a pathetic noise as Gavin eased the cock ring onto him, making sure it sat snugly at the base of the older man's shaft. The two other Lads pulled away as Gavin moved forward, straddling Ryan's hips. He'd already prepared himself as they'd waited for Ryan to wake up, and now he sank onto the older man's cock in one motion, letting out a blissful moan that Ryan echoed.

 

Gavin took no time in rolling his hips against Ryan's, Michael and Ray moving forward to kiss the older man's neck and face. Ryan's throat bobbed as Michael's teeth scraped over his collarbone, both Ray and the redhead's hands resting on Ryan's pecs, nails digging in slightly. Gavin's hands gripped firmly at the older man's waist to give himself a stable base, until Michael broke away to hand him a bottle of lube. Grinning, Gavin slicked up both hands, and Ryan craned his neck to watch as he tried to figure out what Gavin was planning. When Gavin simultaneously sunk one finger into Michael and Ray's holes, Ryan let out a few groaned expletives, head falling back against the pillows as the Lads at his side mouthed at his neck, letting out the occasional pleased hum. Michael pulled away slightly, licking and kissing his way across Ryan's chest until he was far enough down to reach back and start stroking Gavin's neglected cock, lazily rutting his own hard-on against Ryan's side as Gavin gradually worked his way up to three fingers in both of the other Lads.

 

Getting Gavin to his endpoint was something of a speciality of Michael's, and it wasn't long before the Brit was throwing his head back, moaning and toes curling as he came, painting a thick stripe against Ryan's chest. He made a contented sound, rocking his hips slowly back and forth a few more times before pulling off of Ryan and out of the other Lads, plastering himself against Ryan's torso and nuzzling at the older man's neck. Ryan tilted his head to give the Brit better access, letting out a soft moan as Ray took Gavin's place atop Ryan's cock. The Brit began to draw hazy patterns across Ryan's sweat-slicked skin. Michael moved back up the bed as Ray started to build up his pace, the redhead taking to fingering himself as he sucked small marks onto the older man's shoulders. Gavin kissed Ryan sloppily, greedily swallowing every moan that passed his lips as Ray bounced on Ryan's cock.

 

"Liking your present so far?" Michael murmured against his neck, lips brushing skin as he grinned. Ryan replied with a low groan and an action that was possibly meant to look like he was nodding his head, then he returned his focus to the juddering thrusts he was meeting Ray with. The Puerto Rican bit his lip, somehow still managing to moan loudly regardless every time he took Ryan in particularly deep. Michael laughed, then sank his teeth into Ryan's shoulder, eliciting a strangled noise from the older man as the younger bit him hard enough to bruise. He twitched and flexed, arms straining against their bonds as he simultaneously tried to get closer and further away from the sweet torture the three other men were inflicting on him.

 

A few more minutes saw Ray's mouth falling open, back arched and fingertips scrabbling against Ryan's stomach for purchase as he rode the older man to his finish, his come joining Gavin's in coating Ryan's chest.

 

Ryan mewled pathetically as Ray pulled off, Michael moving up to take his pace. Gavin went with him, watching appreciatively as Michael turned with his ass facing Ryan, thighs hooked outside of the older man's as he lowered himself onto Ryan's cock, immediately starting to roll his hips against the older man. Ryan let out a low groan at the sight of Michael's back arching, muscles tightening and releasing under his skin. Gavin's hands trailed over Michael's shoulders, grinning as he settled into the space between Ryan's legs and drew Michael in for a kiss, one hand drifting down to stroke Michael's length. Ray took Gavin's previous place of being curled up against Ryan's side, fingers tracing random designs onto Ryan's pecs before travelling lower, collecting the jizz pooled on Ryan's chest. He felt Ryan quiver at his touch and, with a grin, brought his sticky fingers to the Gent's mouth. Ryan opened up obediently, sucking the bitter fluid from Ray's fingertips like it was nectar of the gods. Ray repeated the process until Ryan was practically clean, the older man's head twisting blindly as he searched for Ray's fingers, pulling a laugh from the Puerto Rican. "Guess Ryan's thirsty today," he joked, rubbing his thumb against the corner of the Gent's mouth. Ryan licked his lips as he watched Ray's face, the bright blue of his eyes almost completely lost to his lust-blown pupils. "Best birthday ever or what?"

 

"You three are going to be the death of me," Ryan managed to rasp in reply without having to stop for air, panting and groaning heavily as soon as the words left him, too lost in the sensation of being undone. He tore his eyes from Ray's to gaze at the two Lads moving between his legs, and his hips jerked up involuntarily at the sight that greeted him.

 

Gavin had sat up on his knees so that Michael was forced to tilt his head up and to the side in order to meet him, giving Ryan the perfect view of them kissing. The Brit muffled Michael's sinful moans with his own mouth as the redhead fucked himself on Ryan's cock, shuffling closer on the bed so that Michael could feel Gavin's erection growing once more.

 

"Really? You're ready to go again? You horny bastard," Michael teased, murmuring into Gavin's mouth.

 

"Can't help it," Gavin replied, casting a charged look at Ryan over the redhead's shoulder, making the older man moan and drop his head back against his pillow, eyes closing as he drowned in pleasured feelings. "I mean, look at him, it was impossible for me not to."

 

Even with his eyelids squeezed shut, Ryan could feel Michael's eyes on him, and he let out another weak groan.

 

"Mm, good point. Here, let me help you out."

 

And then Gavin was letting out a soft moan as Michael began to reciprocate the Brit's ministrations, his hand sliding easily along Gavin's length as they jerked each other off, Michael still fucking himself on Ryan's cock all the while. By the time they each started to pick up their pace, Ryan had completely gone to pieces, all ability to communicate verbally beyond his current capabilities.

 

"Ngh- Gav, stop for a sec, I'm getting close," Michael whispered, letting out a shuddering breath as Gavin stilled.

 

Ryan whined as the redhead pulled off him completely, his hips bucking uselessly as he tried to regain that delicious friction. He panted and twitched as Michael turned and slowly removed the cock ring, letting out a desperate and incoherent noise when Michael sank back down on him once it was gone. Gavin took the redhead in hand again, pumping vigorously, and Michael rocked his hips forward to meet him, simultaneously fucking himself on Ryan's cock once more. They both came with muscles tensed and cries of pleasure on their lips, Ryan's head pressing back against the pillows as his vision went vague at the edges. As Ryan slowly returned to himself, he heard Gavin muffle a drawn-out groan against Michael's shoulder as he came over the redhead's hand and stomach, quickly mopped up with a corner of the sheet. Ray moved from Ryan's side and worked at the knots tethering the older man's arms to the headboard, while the other two Lads worked at the bonds encircling Ryan's ankles. Once the knots were loosened, Ryan's limbs dropped limply, his sweat-damp body seeming to fuse to the sheets. He shuddered and sighed as the Lads peppered his body and face with soft kisses, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he struggled to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal rhythms. Eventually he got himself mostly under control, cracking his eyes open and smiling lazily at the others.

 

"So," Michael began with a grin, "greatest present ever, right?"

 

Ryan let out a tired chuckle and hummed in the affirmative.

 

"Alright, c'mon," Ray prodded him in the side. "You gotta drag your ass into the shower so we can change the bed."

 

Ryan made a disgruntled noise and tried to bury himself under their bodies - and, since there were three of them, he largely succeeded. "Don' wanna," he grumbled into what he assumed was Michael's shoulder. His eyes had closed again, and he couldn't be bothered to check.

 

"Dude, seriously. You're all sticky and gross. We don't want your sweat getting into the mattress."

 

"'S fine," Ryan replied, wriggling in deeper and letting out an exaggeratedly content sigh, his entire body relaxing. Ray cast a helpless glance at the other two Lads, who sat up and shrugged.

 

"Come on, you big man-baby." Michael tugged at Ryan's arm, but the older man didn't move.

 

"Nuh."

 

Michael rolled his eyes and stood from the bed, pulling harder. Ryan was broader and taller than any of them, however, and was a very effective dead weight. "Goddammit. Ray, Gav, help me pull."

 

With their combined strength, they were able to slowly drag Ryan across the bed. "Noooo…" he whined, clutching at the sheets as he felt himself shifting, but he wasn't fast enough to get a decent grip. The Lads heaved and he toppled rather ungracefully onto the floor, the majority of the sheets going with him. "Ow."

 

"Up you get." Michael's voice strained as they hauled Ryan to his feet, shoving the older man in the direction of the en suite. His footsteps were heavily and sluggish, but he made it the rest of the way without assistance, disappearing through the door and the sound of water gushing from a shower faucet greeting them a few seconds later.

 

"He's not going to accidentally drown himself, is he?" Gavin asked with a grin, pulling off one of the pillow cases and dumping it on the floor.

 

Michael smirked back at him, moving back towards the bed to help the Brit strip it. "Ah, he'll be fine. Probably. We should have enough time to haul all this to the laundry before there's any permanent damage." He raised his voice. "You're fine in there, right Rye-Bread?"

 

"'M good," they heard him call back. "Just gonna sit in here for a bit."

**Author's Note:**

> TERRIBLE CUTOFF YAY


End file.
